Well of Sorrow's Bane
by Keeper of the Infinite Library
Summary: A/U Naruto and his 6 Month old daughter are leaving Konoha, because his daughter showed signs of being less/more than human, through a well he found when he was little. M-rated to be safe. tell me how you like the story. Non-Yaoi. NarutoXFem/SesshoXAnko
1. Prolog

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS I MAY USE... JUST THE PLOTLINE AND SOME OF THE IDEAS... IF I TOOK SOME IDEAS FROM OTHER FF AUTHORS I AM SORRY.**

**A/N: Sorry if my spelling isnt the best, if you know the correct spelling for something tell me in a civilized manner and I will try and edit it later. This is also my first fic so don't be an ass about it. Flames will be used to roast flamers for my Thanksgiving dinner.**

**A/N 2: I have updated some of the spelling and grammar mistakes, I have also changed the story to run a little smoother. The story will be the same but the way things are stated may or may not be changed. Also like I think I stated in the summary of the story this will be AU meaning Naruto wont be a total idiot... he'll still be dense though. Last note, I have problems describing things in too much detail, if you see that happening please review and tell me so I can try to change it.**

/ / / / / / /

He was tired of it. He couldent take it anymore. They wanted to kill him? They could try! He wasnt going to be their punching bag anymore, He was leaving, taking everything that was his, Including the Inheritance they didnt want him to know about, and leaving with his precious little girl.

He had snuck into his parents house and grabed everything and anything that was removable and put it into one of the storage scrolls he had made the night before in preperation for leaving.

He also wouldent leave his only child to the hands of the _real_ monsters. The only regret he had was that he wouldent be able to take her mother with him but if he did take her, his disappearance would be noticed that much sooner and would put his little girl in danger.

He was going to leave where no one in or out of the village could find him or his daughter.

.

.

.

The Bone-Eater's Well...

(Flashback)

He had found a well that held a strange aura while he was hiding from a mob that had formed on his 8th birthday and decided to hide inside it. when he had gotten up the wall of the well the part that he was holding onto had broken and he had fallen. Closing his eyes believing he was finally going to die he saw through his eyelids a flash of purplish light and found himself landing surprisingly gently on the ground of the well.

When he had opened his eye's he found himself at the bottom of the well like he thought he was, but the air smelled diffrent than what he remembered before falling. When he cralled out of the well he saw that he seemed to have been transported to another part of the world because he didn't recognize any of the surrounding forrest.

He was only 8 at the time but he was alot smarter than what he let on in the acadamy so he believed that if he fell down in this well he would find himself where he was when he first fell.

(Flashback end)

He had gone back and never told anyone about the well. And now it was time to see if it would still work like it did so many years ago. He just hoped the Old man would understand.

/ / / / / / / / /

_'So... he is leaving... Stay safe Naruto-kun... Yoruichi-chan.'_ Thought the Sandamie as he watched through his Crystal ball. He sighed as he went back to doing paperwork... which seemed to have QUADRUPLICATED ITSELF WHILE HE WASENT WATCHING IT! _'DAMNITALL NARUTO-KUN! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME HOW TO DEFEAT THIS MENICE BEFORE YOU LEFT!'_ He thought as he was crying anime tears at the sight of half the room covered in stacks of papers almost touching the ceiling of the room he was in.

/ / / / / / / / /

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto smiled. _'Seems he hasent found the paper I left for him yet... then again... there was alot of paperwork there when I left... oh well.'_ He looked at his sleeping daughter again, smiling as he did so. _'She looks so peaceful... though I am starting to have a bad feeling about listining to my godfather about naming her... I hope she doesnt prove her name right, or I will be getting grey hair before I'm 20.'_

/ / / / / / / / /

A/N: I don't know all that much Japanese but I just couldent resist using this... I mean you all had to of noticed what her name sounds like right?... Alright I spell it out for ya. Yoruichi sounds like Ero-Ichi which equals from what I understand of Japanese to be Pervy One. :) BTW: Thank you ShadowReaper1793 for telling me the correct spelling of Yoruichi and it's translation "One Night"... though if you ask me it would still fit the perverted sage to name her this... one word away from "One Night Stand".


	2. Ch 1 Woodwalker

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO... OR ANY ELEMENTS OR PEOPLE FROM BLEACH... NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.**

**A/N: I will not do any discribing of Naruto/Bleach/Inuyasha characters ****EXCEPT**** Kyuubi. If you want to know what they look like they all look the same except Sesshomaru looks even more like a girl. Kyuubi will be explained in this chapter ****only****. And like I put in the summary this is A/U so people will be OOC.**

**A/N 2: I've been trying to find a job, I just spent a few days with my Mom and bro between Thanksgiving and Christmas, I spent Christmas at my Grandparents on the Complete other side of the country, and I spent New Years at my sister and stepdads... They do not have Internet... I am not a happy little man... though I did get most of my stories done there.**

(Page Split)

Chapter 1: Woodwalker

Her eye twitched... so far in her long life she had found only 2 things that made her show her Irritation in anyway whatsoever. Her Half-brother Inuyasha... (Commence Innane babbling in a High pitched whiny voice that would send K'thulu into insanity) and her Insufferable, Self-proclamed "Second-in-Command", tag-along Jakken! What in all of the 9 Hell's had compelled her to save that little wind bag? Maybe she had been on something that day? _"If I was I wish I could remember the name of it so I can get some more... Being on it is the only way that I wont kill him in the next few minutes if he dosnt. Shut. Up!"_ Mihana thought.

_"Though now that I think about it he is a better companion than that _Monk_, If he could be called that, that is travelling with Inuyasha," _Twitch _" Ok... make that three things."_ She thought. She already knew why she had saved Rin that day, It was both because she felt an obligation to and Tensaiga had asked it of her, as to why she brought her along... she needed a companion that wasnt going to talk her ear off at every opprotunity.

Maybe she could convince her brother to 'Kidnap' the Gremlin. No that wouldnt work Rin would be devestated if she didnt try and 'Rescue' her only other companion, and she didnt want to even try to put her 'Puppy-Dog-Eyes-of-Doom' Resistance to the test. Though if she angered her brother enough to make his attacks sloppy enough to hit Jakken?

_"That plan has merits to it... hmm... only downside I can think of at this time is it would sadden Rin... Sigh... damn it all Rin made me soft... alright I won't kill him... Although angering my brother does sound like fun right now, I think I will pay him a little visit."_ She giggled mentally at the thought. With that thought she left for the village that she knew Inuyasha frequented.

(Page Split)

With Inuyasha and co. walking towards Kaede's Village

"Why _do_ you need to take these 'tests' Kagome?" asked Miroku curiously. "These tests make it so I can get a job." She said with long suffering patience. "Keh, ya don't need ta get a 'job' there when ya can get one here, without having to learn all those numbers and shit." Said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? I need money to get the ramen you like so much and I can only get the right type of money over there." She asked with that gleam in her eye that promised much dirt in his diet soon if he didnt agree. "Alright, alright, no need to threaten me!" He quickly responded. Que mass sweatdrop. All of a sudden Inuyasha stoped walking. Taking a curious sniff from the air he asked Shippo.

"Shippo... do you recognize that scent?" "Huh? OH umm" *Sniff-Sniff* "No~ but Father never did get to show me _all_ my family... before..." "... wait guys what's going on?" Asked Sango. "I'm smelling a very powerful fox demon up ahead." Inuyasha said. "I'm not sensing any Jewel shards..." Said Kagome. "Well whatever's going through its head, its headed towards the village!" Inuyasha exclamed.

(Page Split)

Hour or so earlier at the Well on Naruto's side.

_"Ok... what the hell does the Kyuubi want now?"_ He thought as he headed towards the Kyuubi's cage. After a few seconds of walking he started to hear something coming from the direction of Kyuubi's cage. *_Thoong_* "bored" *_Thoong_* "bored" *_Thoong_* "bored" "_... ok nevermind _what_ the hell Kyuubi want's, WHO the HELL is THAT! ... AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING!"_

He ran towards the Kyuubi's cage as fast as he could go to stop whoever was doing that from killing themselves without thinking on how they got here in the first place. (A/N: Hey, I said he was smarter. Never said he used it often.) He got there in seconds and looked around for who was (Still) making the noise, found him, and just stared, totally and utterly confused.

He looked about 20 years old and was 6'5", hair color that was a mix of Grass green and Dry Dirt brown in a combination to make it look like a semi used training ground, it was tied in a low pony tail, his ears were pointed and had a Topaz earing with the Kanji for 'Peace, Serenity, Tranquility' in his right earlobe, his eyes were hidden in shadows so he couldn't see them yet, he was built more for speed but you could guess that his muscles packed more than they looked and he didnt have _any_ fat, he had the beginnings of a beard but it just looked like he had forgotten to shave.

He was wearing a green bandana around his neck like he just took it off his face, some very big circular glasses were hanging off his nose, his pants were green camo and had some of the biggest pockets he had seen... and considering he is a ninja... yeah..., his Tshirt was a dark greenish-grey and looked like it had a four-leaf clover on it, and his shoes were just plain geta with tabi, and all the clothes looked like it had seen better days.

All in all it looked like he had just thrown it on thinking '_they wanted me to be modest, didn't say I had to have fashion sense_'. but this wasn't what had him confused. He was on the other side of the cage.

During Naruto's examination the stranger had continued... *_Thoong_* "bored" *_Thoong_* "bored" *_Thoong_* "bored" Then he noticed Naruto's reflection. He blinked, as if to make sure it was there, then looked at the source and blinked again. His eyes were the weirdest part of him from what he could see, one eye was a Brilliant Gold, the other a Sparkling Emerald Green. Then he spoke.

"Did you see me banging my head against the bar?" *Nodd* "Crap... I wouldent be able to get you to promise to not tell anyone that would I?... Wait never mind that for now." *Straightens to full hight and looks directly into Naruto's eyes intently* "Ok as I promised myself I would do If you _ever_ left that Kami forsaken village, I now present to you my real personality and my True Form!" He declared dramatically. "... And~ a Bloodline of your choice so long as your decendents still have to work for it." he added almost as an afterthought.

Naruto looked confused for a second, then he noticed a couple fox tails behind him and realization struck. "Fox?" Then confusion again. "Wait what do you mean 'real personality'? Why does your true form look nothing like your other form? I thought you hated Ningen, why would you help me get stronger? ... And what do you mean mate?" He said it all in one breath while the last he asked a little subdued.

"... Ok... first dude, slow down, second, in order; *Clears throat* Yes, it is I, though you may call me Woodwalker, though if you call me a pointy-eared tree-kisser I will hurt you. ; I mean the personality that hasent been obscured by hatred caused by that Kami damned Sharingan. ; Because that form was altered by my unatural hatred. ; I dont hate all of you, I just dont like how some of you act and think, and because of the Yondaime I need a little more time to break the seal without harming eather of us and while I'm in you I'm vunerable. ; ... I hope you remember that it was your mate that agreed to marry you in the first place so she could have a child with someone who wouldent just use her." He said the last a little dissappointedly.

He cringed. "... I... *Sigh* I wasn't thinking... at all. I was just trying to get my daughter away as fast as I could." *Sigh* "Look I'm not going to hold it against you, you've had to pretend to be stupid so the council wouldnt have you killed, and it was easier to just rely on instinct, than it was to purposely get wrong answers... just go to her and bring her with you so she can watch Yuroichi while I give you your new Bloodline... though when you get through with my changes, if she wants to go through it too, then I can walk you through the process of changing her... now, GO GET YOUR MATE BEFORE I GIVE YOU THE BIGEST HEADACHE YOU WILL EVER FEEL!" A fraction of a second later he was gone, three seconds after Naruto dissapeared Woodwalker started waterfall tears. _"I gotta figure out how to get him to read more books, before I go nuts!"_ He thought semi crazed.

(Page Split)

Later outside Naruto's mind, after sneaking into the village, at his apartment door (A/N: What? Nothing exciting happened... not even the ANBU noticed... kinda sad aint it?)

_"Ok Naruto, think, what are you going to tell her to get her out of the house? ... crap, got nothing... ok, just go with the truth... and if that doesnt work I can just go Neanderthal on her, knock her out and drag her there."_ Satisfied his plan was going to work, he made some clones to make some storage scrolls and went in. Inside he found his wife talking to Kurenai and Hinata. "Anko-koi can I talk to you In the Kitchen for a minute?" he asked. She excused herself from the table and met naruto in the Kitchen.

"Ok what is it koi, you sound a little worried?" she asked as she draped herself over his back. He answered in a nervous and hushed tone. "Dont yell, please, we need to leave, Sakura just tried to hurt Yoruichi and I thought that she may not be the only one _just_ because she is our child, I know of a place that will only let me and those I bring with me through and I want you to come with me, I will understand if you want to stay, you got some friends that you are sure are true friends... I only have 3 that I am positive, cant be turned against me because of how they were treated when they were younger and I dont want my daughter to grow up with the same problems you and I did... and we cant get that here. I have clones making some sealing scrolls outside and they are ready to start if you will come with me... if not... I'll leave you all my stuff and leave, I cant stand the thought of what my daughter would go through here growing up... please... please leave with me."

He seemed to of shown how worked up about it he was on his face and she was thinking hard. The only friends she had were Kurenai and Hinata. Kurenai, she was sure about Kurenai not betraying her because they had been friends since before she was in the accadamy, but if she was ordered to she would have to or loose her job and she still needed to take care of little Asuma, Hinata... well she had gotten alot stronger and more confident, but she was still a Hyuuga and if she didnt go after them she would be branded... and that would end her dreams, and all the confidence she had gained in the years.

She didnt want to leave but she had to admit that there was nothing but uncertainties here and she wanted to make sure that her daughter was able to survive... no thrive with whatever she needed to get through life and with how she and her husband were treated here by most of the civilian and a small portion of the ninja population she didnt see how that could happen here. She didnt want to leave her only friends but if what Naruto was saing was true... then they had no choice.

She made a clone and had it pretend to be her wanting to go get some dango so that they could quickly pack up and have it dispell after bringing them back, showing them that they were gone, telling them why, her reasons she couldnt bring them, and that she would miss them terribly... and telling them that if they told anyone she said that she was going to come back just to hurt them.

They quickly finished packing all their things including the hidden stashes of money and weapons, Naruto had his clones take everything to the well except for the money, which they changed to gold, because they didnt know what type of currency they used over there but bought some books that helped you learn some of the things that Yoruichi would need if she wanted to become a ninja, some books on how to build different things, a book on seals and the Scroll of Frog-fu Katas that they got from the toads was already with the clones and their Daughter on the other side of the well so they probably didnt need any Taijutsu but they asked Gai if they could have a copy of his and Lee's style, Goken, if Frog-fu didn't fit her(A/N: He said yes... its an over simplification but I dont want to be writing Youthful Phrases and Sentences... and as for discribing the Genjutsu? _FORGET_. _IT_.).

They got some scrolls on katas for as many weapons as they could from Tenten, and copied as many Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu as they could from the shinobi Library, where they were met by Sarutobi (Who had been watching with his Chriystal ball) with a copy of the Forbidden Scroll sealed in a small scroll, along with instructions on how to make a viewing orb and anything from Naruto's parents that was inside the Hokage tower that they couldent get without his signature, keyed to Naruto and Anko's blood and chakra only.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, and... I'm sorry I couldnt do more when the time came, I hope one day you three will forgive an old man." He said as he left them with the scroll after telling them what was in it and how to open it. "We already do... jijii." Naruto said just loud enough for him to hear, causing a smile to form on his face and a tear to fall.

(Page Break)

KOIL: So people how was the story so far? Got any suggestions for the plotline? I've pretty much got the bloodline figured out but if you want me to add anything to it I am still open to Ideas. If you like the story review, if you dont review and tell me Nicely what would have to be different, if you want to rant at me for altering the story too much... there is a reason for the AU posting in the summary... and if you dont know what that means it is Alternate Universe which goes with this quote that I heard somewhere... cant remember where though. Quote: "All actions, reactions, choices, and dreams, are a reality, we may not get to see the end result of those actions but they have happened at one point or another in one dimension or another." ... though I am hoping that I will never get to see any of Ghost's family in this reality... its fun reading about what happens to Naruto... I dont want it to happen to me... sorry about ranting at y'all I'll leave you to your reading, just remember to review.

No seriously, please review...

ya' know the button right here?

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

...Please?

It wont kill you I swear.


	3. Not A Chapter!

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Keeper Of The Infinite Library-KOIL


End file.
